Happy Anniversary
by Jade Leaf Forest
Summary: The year is 2025. Yamato and Sora make the most of another anniversary spent apart.


**Written for Sorato Day with the prompt 2025, Canon. I actually started writing a more action-packed story, got to 1200 words and realised it wasn't flowing at all, so went for something a little more expected. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Happy Anniversary**

"Dad, you'll be back in time for New Year, right?"

"As long as the gate opens as expected, my replacement should arrive on the 30th. How many days away is that?"

Sora had to hold back a giggle at the look of concentration that appeared on their son's face. Instead, she shifted her position so that he was still sat in her lap, but her hands were able to move freely.

"Do you need more fingers?" she asked, holding her hands in front of him.

Ousu shook his head vigorously and looked again at his fingers, counting out each one while his lips moved silently.

"Six!" he finally shouted, smiling up at his father's face on the screen and holding his fingers up proudly.

"Great job!" Yamato said, grinning back.

Sora hugged her son close to her chest and kissed him lightly on his head.

Suddenly there was a crash and Sora's attention was dragged towards their daughter's room. Yamato frowned at them, his concern evident.

"Is everything alright?"

Sora shot him a look that said "don't worry, I'll handle it," as she detached herself from Ousu.

"Ousu, why don't you tell Dad about what we've done today? I'm going to get your sister."

The young boy nodded obediently and Sora had barely stepped away from him before he was talking a-mile-a-minute at Yamato. Piyomon continued to sit beside him to make sure he wouldn't get into trouble. Sora turned towards her daughter's room.

There was another crash just as Sora cracked open the door. Toys were strewn across the room, covering the desk and lying haphazardly on the floor. In the middle of the room, frantically pulling out each drawer and riffling through them was Mikoto. Finally, her legs collapsed under her and she fell to the floor.

Sora pushed the door open further and walked quietly over to her daughter, who looked close to tears.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?"

Mikoto jumped in surprise, then angrily wiped her tears away when she realised her mother was in the room. She bit her lip.

"I can't find it!" she wailed, fresh tears falling down her cheeks again.

Sora kneeled down and clasped Mikoto's hands into her own.

"What are you looking for?"

"Dad's present," she said between sniffs. "I finished it yesterday and I wanted to show it to him."

"What does it look like? Maybe I can help," Sora reasoned.

Mikoto blushed and pulled out a small object. It was Piyomon made out of wire coated in different coloured plastics. Sora took the delicate object into her hands.

"You made this…"

Mikoto nodded and pushed up a metal replica of the feather on top of Piyomon's head which she had painted pink and blue. Suddenly, the wings and beak began to move and the eyes glowed. After a minute, she pushed the switch back down.

"Mikoto, this is beautiful!"

"I made Gabumon too, but I can't find it. I wanted to show Dad."

"Why don't you show him your Piyomon and we'll find Gabumon for when Dad gets back."

Mikoto took back the Piyomon and seemed to be studying it carefully. Slowly she nodded, bringing one of her hands up to wipe away some residual tears.

"Come on. I don't think Dad has much time left."

Immediately, Mikoto looked up with wide eyes before jumping to her feet and running out the room, holding the Piyomon carefully in her arms. By the time Sora caught up, Mikoto was already demonstrating her project to Yamato, who had a huge grin on his face.

"I miss you, Dad."

"I miss you too. I'll be home in a few more days."

Sora could hear her husband's voice becoming thicker. She felt a lump forming in her throat.

"Dad, when you get back, you need to read me _'Gabumon's Space Adventures_.'"

Yamato laughed, although it sounded a little strained. "Alright, that's a promise."

Sora wrapped her arms around the two kids.

"All right, it's getting late. Time to say goodbye."

"Aww," they both complained in unison and Sora rolled her eyes at Yamato, who tried not to look amused.

"Goodnight, Dad."

The two blew kisses, which Yamato returned, before Piyomon ushered them to bed. Once they were out of earshot Yamato began speaking again.

"I'm going to kill Taichi."

Sora laughed. "He saw the book and figured you'd hate having to explain the scientific inaccuracies to the kids. I think at one point the Gabumon is walking Mars without a space suit."

Yamato put his head in his hands, obviously dreading the conversation he was going to have to have with his kids.

"How's everything going?"

Yamato sat back. "Well. I think we've got all the data we needed. I just need to talk to Kino again to check we've done everything she wanted."

"I messaged her last week. She seems determined to get on the next mission."

"Yeah, she and Lunamon were really disappointed they were unable to go. Apparently, she tried to hide her illness at first. And don't worry, Tsubasa has already been chosen as her reserve so there's no chance of me getting dragged in again."

Sora nodded, glad to hear the news. "I know you love your job, but I prefer it when you're on the same planet as me."

"I know. And I don't want the kids to think of me as a stranger rather than a father." He paused. "Was Mikoto all right?"

"Yes, she was just trying to find something for you."

"The Piyomon was incredible. She's a lot smarter than I was at that age. Must get it from you."

Sora put a hand over her mouth to hide her giggles.

Suddenly, Yamato's smile was replaced with a sad expression. "Sorry I've missed another anniversary. There's something for you in my top drawer by the bed."

"Ask Gabumon for your anniversary present. I had him keep hold of it."

"You're doing something this weekend, right?"

Sora nodded. "Taichi and the others are coming over for dinner on Saturday. The kids are looking forward to it."

"Pass on my best wishes to everyone."

"I will. I was thinking of inviting everyone over for New Year if you would be up for it."

"Please do. I might be a little tired, but I'd rather see everyone. Just don't be surprised if I fall asleep in my chair."

Sora nodded, but her chest was beginning to feel tighter. She hated it when the conversation dragged into small talk. It just made her miss his touch even more.

"I love you."

Sora looked back up at the screen and smiled. "I love you too, Yamato. Happy anniversary."

"I should get going now, but have a good night."

"You too… or is it good day right now?"

Yamato grinned. "I honestly don't know anymore. I just sleep when I'm told."

Sora waved. "Sleep well."

Yamato waved back. "You too. I'll see you soon."

The screen went blank and Sora slumped like a puppet cut from its strings. Only a few more days of being strong on her own and he'd be back safe. Taking in a deep breath, Sora steeled herself and stood up.

"They're asleep now."

Sora turned to see Piyomon waddle in watching her with concern. Sora smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Piyomon."

Piyomon flew over to her, wrapping her wings around Sora's neck. Sora returned the hug, squeezing her partner tightly.

"We'll see them soon."

Sora carried Piyomon into her room and sat down on Yamato's side of the bed. Piyomon hopped over to the spot next to her as Sora opened the drawer and took out Yamato's present. She imagined him unwrapping his as she did the same, revealing a delicate silver necklace with a small piece moon rock inside cut in the shape of a heart.

"Happy anniversary," she whispered.

* * *

 **Ousu no Mikoto (Prince Ouso) was the legendary prince who later became Yamato Takeru - yes I went there.**


End file.
